


Creature of the Night

by Burning_Underground



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a flirt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, John is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Peggy is best wingman, Polyamory, Slow To Update, Some angst, established hamlaf, eventual jeffmads, eventual laflams, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Underground/pseuds/Burning_Underground
Summary: Alexander Hamilton does not believe in the supernatural.But when a particularly cute vampire saves him from being mugged, things quickly changed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I want to start posting the Hamilton fics that I've been writing since this hyperfixation started.
> 
> Fair warning: I am not the most consistent uploader.

Alexander wouldn’t say that he was a skeptic when it came to the supernatural.

Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, it all made little sense, but he enjoyed the stories told. Would he say that he believed in any of that? Not particularly.

But, as per usual, he couldn’t help but take the opposite side of whatever Thomas was arguing.

“It’s absolutely ridiculous that people still think these things exist.” He heard the other grumble to his friend in the breakroom.

He bit into his sandwich curiously as he listened into their conversation.

“They’re stories, James! How am I supposed to work with a client who wants to blame everything on supernatural beings!” Thomas ranted, shoving a spoonful of quick microwavable mac and cheese into his mouth.

“What exactly are they claiming?” James asked, boredly chewing at his chicken nuggets. Alex felt bad that he had to deal with Thomas on a daily basis, but it didn’t seem like James minded much.

Thomas didn’t even wait to finish chewing his food before speaking up again. “Get this, apparently their car was ruined because of a werewolf. A werewolf, James! Honestly! Was last night even a full moon!?”

“It was.” James replied.

“Still.” Thomas grunted, taking another bite. “What are we, children?”

“Do you have any proof that it wasn’t a werewolf?” He grinned at the glare Thomas shot at him the moment he spoke up.

“Hamilton, don’t tell me you believe this nonsense.” Thomas hissed.

He shrugged. “I’m just saying, you have no proof it wasn’t one.”

“My expectations were low, but holy fuck.” Thomas huffed. “They’re fictional creatures!”

“But what if they were real?” Alex smirked. “You’d be the crazy one.”

“You can’t be serious.” His work rival sneered.

“Maybe you should be looking more closely at the world around you instead of just looking at yourself, hm?”

Thomas stood, slamming his hands on the table. “Hamilton, I fucking swear-”

The rest of the conversation ended like most do: their coworkers dragging them apart and distracting them with work that needed to get done. It had worked a little too well this time around, as the next time Alex looked at the clock, it was well past when he should’ve left.

He took a deep breath as he left the building; it was dark, the sidewalks being mostly empty save for a few drunk stragglers stumbling around.

He looked at his phone, noticing multiple text messages.

“Shit.” He whispered to himself, unlocking his phone.

_ Laffy Taffy: Found a new recipe might try it out tonight _

_ Laffy Taffy: Alex where are you _

_ Laffy Taffy: You should’ve been home an hour ago are you working overtime again? _

_ Laffy Taffy: Alex I am starting to get worried _

_ Laffy Taffy: Is everything alright? _

He sucked in a breath. He was gonna hear it tonight.

He was stopped in the middle of his text by someone grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into the alley way he was walking past. His phone dropped out of his hand as he was pinned to the brick wall of a building.

“Listen here, insurance man, you’re gonna give me all the money you have in that dumb ass purse of yours.” He wanted to gag at the smell of intoxication bypassing all his senses.

“It’s called a satchel.” He nonetheless said, the comment being met with a calloused hand around his throat.

“A smartass, are we?” The other hissed, applying pressure to his throat. “Someone should teach you to keep that mouth of yours shut.”

He wanted to quip back, but no words were able to escape. Instead, he worked on actually getting out of the other’s grip. Putting all his force into it, he stomped on the other’s foot, pulling his arms out of the other’s weakened grip. He quickly twisted himself away from the other, running towards the exit of the alley way.

“Oh no you don’t!”

He squeaked as he tripped over the other’s legs, grunting as he hit the ground.

“You ain’t goin’ anywhere, pipsqueak.”

He flipped himself over, fear finally setting in as he saw the other stumbling their way towards him. He had to get up and run again. He had to move.

Right before anything else could happen, a shadow moved as fast as lightning over him. The next thing he knew, the mugger was screaming, it being quickly cut short.

Time seemed to freeze as he saw the mugger’s body drop to the ground, most of it being blocked out by a figure standing in between them. Wings stretched out as the figure slowly turned towards Alex. His breath hitched as he saw glowing orange eyes and sharp fangs pointing out of an opened mouth, blood trickling down the figure’s lips. It was intimidating, it was terrifying, it was-

“What the fuck!?” The creature jumped with a small squeak, staring wide eyed at him.

Now that the figure was facing him, he could see more than just the intimidating features. For one, the creature was covered in freckles that stood out from his pale skin. His hair was curly and brown, tied back into a low ponytail. He was increasingly less intimidating the more he looked at the other.

“Hi.” He waved.

The creature looked from the now dead mugger to Alex, fear and confusion seeming to fester in his eyes. “Are you not scared!?”

“I mean, I was when I was getting mugged and assaulted.” He stood, taking a step towards the creature. “Are you a vampire?”

The other took a step back. “What kind of question is that?”

He noted the other’s slight southern accent as he shrugged. “I like the clarification.” He took more steps forward until he was right in front of the vampire. He slowly wiped some of the blood off his chin. “You’re a messy eater- er, drinker? I don’t know how that should be phrased.”

“You’re an odd one, aren’t you.” The vampire gulped. “And getting much too close than you should be.”

“Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” He backed off. “I’m just curious, is all.”

The vampire wordlessly, picked up the body of Alex’s former mugger. “I hope that you’ll never talk about this. Ever.”

“I don’t think anyone would believe me anyways.” He shrugged. “Your eyes are really mesmerizing, you know that?”

“I’m holding a dead body and that’s your concern?” The other squeaked. He quickly shook his head, bending his knees before jumping, his wings starting to flap. “I can’t believe any of this is happening.”

“So you’re leaving?” He frowned. He wanted to know more; this was an insane experience.

“Yeah, just- I don’t know- don’t tell people about this or I’ll kill you or something.” Before Alex could stop him, the vampire was gone.

He didn’t even get his name. Or say thanks for saving him.

He rubbed his face, picking up the discarded phone off the ground. The screen was cracked. He groaned before unlocking it.

_ Alex: Really sorry I got too into work again _

_ Alex: I almost got mugged too I guess _

_ Laffy Taffy: WHAT _

_ Alex: Really cute guy saved me tho _

_ Alex: I’ll be home in a bit _

_ Alex: Tell you about it then _

_ Laffy Taffy: One day I am going to die of a heart attack at your casual discussions of dangerous situations _

_ Alex: You love me tho _

_ Laffy Taffy: Sadly _

He pouted with a slight chuckle as he made his way out of the alley way.


	2. Coffee Shop Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not indicative of my update speed or average chapter length; I just had this sitting in my docs for a while. I'm about halfway through the third chapter, so there's really no indication of when it will be up.  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

John was confused.

Even after getting rid of the body and laying in his mostly empty apartment for hours until daybreak, his confusion remained.

He finally pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts. He blinked when he noticed the name he was looking for had changed.

_ John: Pegs for fun _

_ John: Really Peggy _

_ Pegs for fun: Don’t change it! _

_ John: How did you change it to begin with _

_ Pegs for fun: Maybe you should change your password _

_ Pegs for fun: It was really easy to guess _

_ Pegs for fun: You better not change it! _

_ John: Fine you win _

He sighed, staring at his last message.

_ John: I think I fucked up _

_ Pegs for fun: You think? _

_ Pegs for fun: Whatd you do _

_ John: Someone saw me last night _

_ John: Drinking a human’s blood _

_ Pegs for fun: wtf john have you been starving yourself again _

_ Pegs for fun: Either that or you’re breaking our no human blood promise _

_ Pegs for fun: You’re getting slapped the next time I see you either way _

He groaned. Sometimes he felt guilty, and even animal or synthetic blood felt wrong. He’d usually go a few days before his instincts snapped in. Just like what had happened last night.

_ John: I might’ve starved myself _

_ John: But I saved someone from getting mugged! _

_ Pegs for fun: Good for you but im still slapping you _

_ John: Fair _

_ Pegs for fun: So what did you do _

_ Pegs for fun: About the whole someone saw you thing _

He pursed his lips together.

_ John: I think he started flirting with me _

_ Pegs for fun: WHAT _

_ Pegs for fun: Holy shit that’s crazy _

_ John: I was holding a fucking dead body and guess what he said _

_ Pegs for fun: Tell me tell me _

_ John: He said my eyes were fucking mezmorizing _

_ John: I don’t know what the fuck happened _

_ John: tbh I still don’t know what’s happening _

_ Pegs for fun: What did you do _

_ Pegs for fun: Did you sleep with him _

_ Pegs for fun: You can tell me if you slept with him _

_ John: PEGGY WTF _

_ John: NO _

_ Pegs for fun: Ok ok you’re no fun lol _

_ John: I left him to hide the body _

_ John: idk I need to get my mind off this shit _

_ Pegs for fun: Come to the coffee shop _

_ Pegs for fun: I’m working rn _

_ John: You’re texting while you’re working _

_ Pegs for fun: We just opened do you think it’s crowded rn _

_ Pegs for fun: Come hang out _

_ John: Fine I’ll be there in a half an hour _

He set his phone down and stared at the ceiling for a moment. He didn’t get any sleep. It wasn’t like he really needed it, but at least an hour would’ve been great.

He sighed before standing, making his way to his bathroom. He pulled out the hair tie, brushing the knots out of his hair to the best of his ability before retying it. He stared at his reflection after that, looking at the orange eyes staring back at him.

Mesmerizing, huh.

He shook his head before putting in contacts, glaring at the hazel eyes that stared back at him after that.

He stretched his wings out as he made his way to his closet, grabbing his grey hoodie. Carefully, he bent his wings so they were as flat as they could be against his back, slipping on the hoodie. He grabbed his umbrella as he walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

It was awfully too sunny out, which could only mean that he was going to get weird stares while he was out. He couldn’t say he wasn’t used to it.

The bell chimed as he walked into the café where Peggy worked, closing his umbrella when he was inside enough for the sun to not touch him. He never remembered the name of this place, and he didn’t think Peggy remembered it either. Names really were unnecessary when places come and go within centuries.

There were a few people here and there, typing on computers and drinking coffee, some with muffins or scones or some other small snack that humans seemed to enjoy in the mornings.

He plopped in his normal spot, a two person table right by the employee’s only door.

“Hey, Jackie!” Peggy was at the table in an instant.

“Hey, Pegs.” John mumbled, trying to keep his mouth as closed as possible so others couldn’t see his fangs. Peggy was lucky she could hide them.

“I’ll go get you your usual and then we can talk.” Peggy grinned, walking into the employees only door.

She soon came back, setting a soda cup in front of him. He stared at it, pursing his lips.

“You better drink that or I’m slapping you twice when we aren’t in a public place.”

He huffed, grabbing the cup and sipping through the straw. The synthetic blood washed easily down his throat and he found himself humming in appreciation.

“Yeah, tastes good doesn’t it?” Peggy glared at him, her voice quiet. “Almost like it’s something you need to live?”

He frowned. “Peggy-”

Her voice was quiet, but still strict and caring. “I get that you’re a guilty drinker, but you need to stop doing this. Your instincts don’t care where you are or who you hurt.”

“I know.” Was all he could muster up as a reply, taking another sip of his drink.

“You sit here and drink that while I take care of a few things. I’m gonna send you home with a few packs.” She turned to go behind the counter.

He sighed and held the cup closer to him, glancing around the small cafe. Nobody seemed like they heard anything of their conversation, not like anyone ever had. Most people who stayed inside the building were too engrossed in their laptops, headphones always on. Occasionally, someone would walk in, get their drink, and leave, sparing no glances towards John.

He was glad for the distraction. People watching was always something that calmed him, and he knew Peggy knew this.

Peggy had come to check up on him when another person walked in, making John’s technically dead heart theoretically stop.

“It’s him.”

“Who?” Peggy glanced around the place.

“That’s the guy who saw me.” He slouched a bit, trying to be inconspicuous.

Peggy took one look at the man who had walked in and sighed, keeping her voice as quiet as she could. “Of course the man who flirted with you after watching you murder a guy was Alexander Hamilton.”

Alexander…

“Do you know him?”

“He dated my sister a couple years ago. He’s a close friend.” Peggy quickly explained when she saw Alexander look at her.

“Does he know you’re-”

“No.” She sighed. “But the secret had to come out sometime. Might as well be now that he knows about you.”

The human smiled and quickly made his way to them. “Hey, Pegs! How’s it going?” He then stopped when he noticed John at the table, eyes wide. “You….”

“Hey, Alex!” Peggy quickly put on a smile. “Hey, um, do you have anything planned after you get off work tonight?”

Alex shook his head almost absentmindedly, still staring at John.

“Great! Can you come over then?”

That seemed to snap him out of it. “Why?”

“We have something important to talk about.”

Alex pursed his lips for a moment before replying. “I’ll have to check in with Laf. He got really scared after, well, I was almost mugged last night.”

“John told me.” Peggy nodded. “He stepped in to help, right?”

“John…” Alex looked at him again. He sunk a bit more. “Uh, yeah, he helped out. Really did a number on that guy.” Alex chuckled a bit. The sound stuck in his mind.

“Well, tell Laf that I’ll walk you there and back. Or I’ll get Angie or Eliza to do it.” Peggy said. “But we need to talk.”

“Alright, I’ll text him about it during my lunch break.” Alex nodded. “Speaking of work-”

“Oh, I’ll get your bitter coffee for your bitter soul.” Peggy grinned as she left to get Alex’s coffee.

The two were in silence for a moment, John staring at the table and taking a long sip of his drink.

“John.” He looked up at the sound of his name. Alex smiled at him softly. “I, uh, wanted to say thanks. For last night.”

“No problem.” He mumbled out, trying not to meet the other’s eyes.

Peggy came back, handing Alex his coffee. “Alright, get to work.”

Alex laughed. “Will do.” He looked at John. “I hope we’ll see each other again, John.”

John pretended that blood didn’t rush to his cheeks at the wink that was sent his way as Alex turned to leave.

“Don’t forget to ask Laf! Wouldn’t want to take you away from your worrying mother hen!” Peggy called after him, causing Alex to laugh as he exited the shop.

“Who’s Laf?”

“Alex’s boyfriend; he’s a worrywort.” Peggy laughed, apparently not noticing the panic that flooded through John at that moment.

“Boyfriend?” He squeaked out.

“Yeah, I think they’ve been together for about a year now? I don’t know, time is meaningless.” Peggy shrugged, plopping in the seat across from him as if she wasn’t on the clock.

“And you just let him flirt with me?” He hissed.

“Woah, hey, Alex is poly.” Peggy held her hands up. “They both are. Also, Alex is just a flirt; Laf is totally fine with it.”

John grunted laying his head on the table.

“You like him, don’t you.” Peggy teased, poking his cheek.

“Don’t be ridiculous; I just met the guy last night and only got his name today.”

“Uh-huh, sure.” He could hear the grin without having to look at his best friend. “Anyways, you’re coming over tonight.”

“What? Why?”

“You’re the reason I’m gonna have to explain this shit; I’m not letting you get out of it.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

“Oh! You’ll finally get to meet my sisters! Can you believe it, we’ve known each other for so long and you’ve never met them!”

“You know exactly why that is.”

“Look, they’re really progressive for talent nobility.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“They’re really cool; you don’t have to be scared.”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Fine, push me out of this talk, but you’re gonna come over tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will.”


End file.
